


She Has to See the Good

by lavidanueva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, also this is my first supergirl ficlet so go easy on me, just some thoughts i had about kara, kara is precious and strong, this is just a little tiny post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavidanueva/pseuds/lavidanueva
Summary: I do not own Supergirl or any associated entities





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any associated entities

Kara Danvers was used to bad things happening. The most pivotal moment in her life was the result of destruction and chaos. She had seen terrible things in her lifetime, from her entire planet’s decimation to the everyday atrocities she witnessed throughout the streets of National City. Yet somehow, she was still able to see the good. Her sister and her friends had no idea how she did it. They didn’t understand how she could still see the good in people, in humans, after everything she had witnessed since becoming Supergirl. But Kara knew they couldn’t understand. They hadn’t lost everything. They hadn’t seen their entire world ripped away, not a single person left to explain why, to make things better. Everything had been taken from her, the good, the bad, and everyone she had ever loved.

So as she walks into her apartment that night, stripping from her dust-covered suit, she doesn’t break down or let her anger take her over. No matter how much shit this world threw at her, she would never let it break her. This world held her new family, the ones that had picked up the pieces when she was left with nothing and no one. When she was alone. They made her a part of their world, gave her a sense of home that she once thought she would never find again. They gave her a reason to fight, a reason to recognize the good in people that were part of such a cruel world.

And in the end, Kara knew she had to see the good, because without it, nothing would stop the torturous hopelessness she knew lay ahead.


End file.
